Death's Snow
by Princess Hook
Summary: On a snowy night, Death visits Rose Tyler and gives her a choice of a life that she often dreamed about. Rose/Doctor One-Shot


**Summary:** On a snowy night, Death visits Rose Tyler and gives her a choice of a life that she often dreamed about. AU Rose/Doctor One-Shot

 **A/N:** This one-shot is a bit angsty and I'm not expecting many reviews or any responses. In this short one-shot features my original character I portrayed Death as. Just think of the book "The Book Thief" or the movie. Death is like that.

I got this idea of the episode "Amy's Choice" this one-shot is a bit on the fantasy side of things on what ifs. This is sort of a reunion fanfic between Eleven/Rose.

I do not own Doctor Who. BBC owns it. But I do own the original character Death and the plot-line.

 **Genres: Angst**

 **Pairing:** Rose/Doctor

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 **Death's Snow**

When Death finally arrived on one Rose Tyler door one snowy evening it wasn't on any normal reason to him. She wasn't dead. She wasn't even ill, but she was heavily wounded.

He often drift in the human world and like watching over this small species. Really, they're very interested for him. This race has so much for them. They can even reach for the stars and beyond, but not far enough for him. He could still touch them. He could still tear their pitiful lives from under them if he ever so wished.

He wasn't one for pity or for sentiment. His victims often begged and plead for their lives and he didn't even bat an eye-lash taking them away. Their fear enhanced him. The fear wasn't misplaced. He was the unknown. He was there in every war or battle reaping their souls away.

He doesn't take joy at what he does also, much to his victim's disbelief. That field goes to his older sister Fate, who works out the Death Charts for him to look over almost every hour.

He cannot be swayed over human's sentiments and it was rare for him to leave a human alone when it was it's time to go much to his sister's disapproval. His sister loves to play with their feeble lives. Their short and weak lives that any small thing, they can parish under.

She controls everything. How they were born, who they become friends with, their jobs, how they fall in love and even their children, through a few people evaded her efforts. The one that drawn even Death at her footstep of the human's door.

Rose Tyler. The second person who defied Fate and even him Death. The first goes to The Doctor who was trapped in her original universe.

Rose Tyler supposed to live a normal life in her own universe. She supposed to have a job as a shop girl. She supposed to marry her best mate Mickey Smith and lived a short wonderful life together with two children. That changed when _he_ appeared. The man who defy all laws of nature. He came in and changed Rose Tyler's fate. He swayed her to follow him to the stars.

Death came for Rose at the Game-Station. He didn't forget that small failed trip. He came to take the pain away from her soul. Take her away from Bad Wolf forever and give her peace, but he was there. The Doctor, and with a kiss he kept her by his side. Away from Death.

Death came for her once more after that. When Rose supposed to fail through the void, but her father, the one from another universe appeared and took her away to safety, and he knew that Rose Tyler was beyond special. He could see her timeline. It was very twisted together almost unreadable, but it doesn't end.

Everything comes to an end, but strangely not Rose Tyler. Her life span was beyond human. It was snowing when he appeared. Not many people could see him. Only a those on the edge of Death could and that was when he wanted…no wanted to visit her. The girl who lived. The girl who ran. The girl who defy Fate.

She was holding her stomach knelling on the floor of her flat. The gun rested in her right hand shaking in fear. Sweat beamed down her face and she was gasping for air. The pain in her stomach was unimaginable.

She tried to stumble for her mobile that was left on her kitchen table, but didn't have enough strength to even move her feet. Her house had been robbed. The man who had dare to tried to rob this place, faced her wrath, but not without shooting her in her stomach before he ran, realizing what he had done.

At first Rose Tyler didn't see him. He was the shadow in her flat. The shadow that was watching her suffer and when her life finally starting to decline, her vision cleared and there he was. The face of Death inches from her face.

She fired her pistol. The fear of guns left her system after losing her Doctor. The bullet passed through Death not even fazing him. The pistol fell from her hands and hit the floor, unable to keep holding due from the lack of strength that was fleeing her body.

"Rose Tyler." Her name slipped from his tongue. The tongue of the reaper and fear met him for a mere moment before disappearing.

"W-What are you?" She stuttered. Not even asking him who he was, but Death knew that deep down inside her heart. Her human heart that she knew who and what he was. She had seen things beyond human in her life time. She had seen things she wasn't supposed to see.

"You know who I am." He was not use of talking to her. Not use of talking to humans at all. He knelled down beside her feeble form that was fighting to live but he saw the flicker of sadness within her eyes, which just wanted to give up. She had nothing to live for anyway and maybe that was his own mistake. Maybe he should have tried harder to put her mind at peace back on the Game Station.

"I'm dying am I?" Rose Tyler laughed into the darkness of her flat without any humor in her voice.

"I must be, seeing you."

Death was silent for a moment letting her speak. Her words ran through his mind. He wasn't here to reap her soul. He was here for another reason all together. Maybe he had form an attachment for her. The girl who defied Death. Sentiment. He wasn't used to that.

"I'm here to give you a choice." He finally told her in many moments of silence. Her eyes looked at him weakly, over his shadow form. The form that would terrify any humans, but not her. Not this pink and yellow human that walked the Earth trying to get back to him…the Doctor.

"Choice?" She questioned, and Death doesn't like to repeat himself. That was one of his annoyance. He also didn't like to interfere in human life unless it's dying, then he's happy to oblige.

"Yes a choice." He placed his hand over her stomach and soon the pain left her. The pain subdued but the wound and the blood was still there, reminding her that time was short. That he might take her away at any moment.

"I can end your suffering. I can take you to a place where you can be at peace. You weren't mean to live this long, Rose Tyler. Never mean to suffer this much." Death spoke to her in a soothing voice. Rose almost close her own eyes at his lullaby.

"Or…-He paused- Or I can bring you to him. To the person you wanted to be with, but with that choice you will keep on suffering. Suffering to be with him. You will feel pain. You will even feel death. When he finally die, you will still be there walking."

Rose Tyler bit down on her lip. A choice. That was too much to be true. The choice to be with the love of her life. A choice that will cause her never-ending suffering. That is what Death was offering for her or the choice to end everything. A choice to bring her peace. She didn't have to suffer to watch her parent's death. Didn't have to watch her young brother Tony's upcoming death…she didn't have to go on missing John…meta-crisis any longer….She didn't have to be alone and so Rose Tyler made her choice. A choice that took her away from this world and into the next to be with her Doctor once more.

Death watched her when she was reunited with the Doctor through the pain of separation still hurt the two people. The Doctor was hugely distrustful to her. It was impossible appearing inside the TARDIS and being in the same universe as him.

Rose Tyler felt the same. She couldn't remember their chat, the choice that she had made. Her human mind couldn't hold it through the void.

Death decided that this was the end of his own trip, and so he took his own leave. Leaving the two people that gave him entertainment over the years and back into the universe that still needed him.


End file.
